Girls Unite
Girls Unite is the sixteenth episode of Phineas and Ferb: Bowser's Inside Story. In this episode, Bowser realizes that he annoyed Isabella in the 48th way from the list 100 Ways to Annoy Isabella. The 48th way is too "Steal the attention of another Fireside Girl away from her." And Bowser stole Ginger's attention away from Isabella in the fourth episode. Characters *Bowser *Isabella *Ginger *Fireside Girls *Phineas *Mario *Ferb *Luigi *Starlow *Midbus *Doofenshmirtz *Perry/Agent P *Bowser's Minons *Bowser's Castle *Roger (Mentioned) Story Isabella was finished putting up her "Missing Ginger" posters. After Isabella walks off-screen, Ginger pops out of a tree and crumbles up the poster. She says in a deep dark voice "I, Ginger; have found the source Bowser needs and proceeding into action." Ginger runs off with Bowser following her. Meanwhile in Bowser's inside, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow kept going deeper into a part of Bowser. Mario gets boared after a while and ask Luigi how to get out of Bowser. Luigi has no idea yet but thinks he can find out. Agent P encounters Doofenshmirtz working on a project. He greets him with a "Ah, Perry the Platypus, it's been a long time since we last seen each other." He traps Perry in a bone shapped trap. Doofenshmirtz introduce him to "The Turn Objects Against You-inator" He has going to use it on his brother, Roger. That his mayorship will turn against him and Doofenshmirtz will become the ruler of the Tri-State Area. Agent P escapes his trap and deflects the beam right at Bowser's Castle where it turns on its' owner. In the castle, Midbus is talking to the minons when the castle starts to take off as the Banaza Bill Bowser fired earlier flies under it. Meanwhile, Ginger encounters Isabella with Bowser. She gets annoyed with both of them. When Ginger asks, Isabella says that Bowser stole her attention away from her and was taking her back with the other Fireside Girls. However, Bowser's Castle aimed above them and crushed Bowser. Mario and Luigi travel to the Rump Command to help Bowser. Meanwhile, Agent P and Doofenshmirtz were fighting over the lake of lava on a small platform. Doof kicks Perry towards the edge of the platform. Doofenshmirtz looks at him and prepares to pish Agent P into the lava saying "Any last words?" But Agent P doesn't respond. Just then, a giant Bowser tosses his castle aside. Doofenshmirtz yells "Curse you, Law of Giga!" Midbus walks out of the castle and says that Bowser is going down. Ginger jumps onto his back and the two begin the fight. The castle sends Spineys that Ginger kick back at the castle and right into the other enemies. The castle sends out missiles at her but she dodges them. Bowser punces the castle away. The castle plans to attack them in a one-hit KO. It starts to charge up a Death Laser. The battle continues in the next episode. Memorable Quotes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:P&F: BIS Episodes